BL moves to Hazzard
by miz smarteepantz
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever,please be nice but all feedback is welcome. B.L. Davenport is the little sister of L.B. Davenport,she was born in 1983 during her parent's 40's and after L.B. is around 20. All grown up B.L. moves to hazzard to open a vet


It's one of them nice spring days in Hazzard; the trees are a gettin their leaves and the flowers are a blooming. Well lookie yonder there comes somebody looks to me like a stranger to town let's take a closer look. Oh that ain't no stranger that there pretty little filly is 22 year old Brandy Lou Davenport or B.L. for short that's L.B. Davenports little sister.

B.L. pulled into hazzard square by the movie theater wondering if anybody besides her cousin Cooter would remember her. It had been a while since she'd been to Hazzard having gone off to college to become a veterinarian. Parking and stepping out of her 1971 Dodge Demon. Taking a deep breath she looks around smiling to herself. Saying to noone in particular and not really loud enough for others to hear "well I see not much has changed around here either same as home." Grabbing her purse and readjusting the gallous of her overalls B.L walks across the square toward Hazzard Garage anxious to see her cousin again.

B.L stops just inside the garage door watching Cooter under the hood of a green sedan. Suddenly grinning mischievously she drops a nearby wrench on the floor with a clang causing Cooter to jump and bang his head on the inside of the sedan's hood raising up rubbing his head he grins as he sees B.L "Mother dog girl you scared the daylights outta me. How you been?" hugging B.L. "How's that brother of yours and your Mama?"

B.L. returns the hug chuckling "I been doing just fine Cooter. Oh Mama's ok and L.B. is as busy as ever at the garage. How 'bout yourself?" Cooter shrugs "can't complain I reckon." Cooter pulls up an extra chair by his desk "take a seat so we can catch up." As B.L. sits down in the offered chair she looks skeptically at the car with the raised hood inclining her head toward it." Don't you gotta finish somebody might need their car." Cooter regards the car shaking his head as he sits in his desk chair, "Nah ol' Homer won't mind a slight delay."

So for over an hour Cooter and B.L. talked about everything from what was going on currently in Hazzard to B.L.'s schooling at Georgia state and her vet internship at Doc Weatherbee's at home in Coreyville (the hazzard county seat we learn in duke of duke). Looking at her watch B.L. stands saying "I'd better go I want to start looking for a place to live and a place to open my vet clinic.

Cooter gets up to go back to working on Homer's car "Alrighty we'll see ya tonight don't let ole Boss Hogg give you any wooden nickels ya hear." Waving as she exits the garage B.L. calls "I won't and you don't be late for supper." Cooter calls back as B.L. is ready to step into the street "10-4."

B.L. crosses the street toward the town bulletin board to look for places to live and possibly open her clinic. Searching the many notes put up by citizens she scans a note saying: Small Cabin for sale out near Cripple Creek. It has one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room that connects with the kitchen. There is also a medium sized barn on the property and the 5

acres of land surrounding the cabin and barn. See Mr. Ruebottom at the store on Main Street. Pulling a notepad and pen from her purse B.L. jots down the information to talk to Mr. Ruebottom later. She quietly exclaims to herself "this place is perfect." Just as she is about to turn away from the bulletin board another note catches her eye reading it says: Good with electric systems, cars, musical instruments, and all sorts of other stuff. Leave a note back either next to this one or under the wiper blade of the green '74 Roadrunner, Duane Cooper. Writing down the information from this notice too, B.L. looks around for the green Plymouth roadrunner. Seeing the car in question she notes where it is parked. B.L. pulls out her notepad yet again and writes a note. Electrical work needed see B.L. Davenport. Can be found at Cooter Davenport's farm on Jessup Road or leave a message with Cooter over at the garage.

After writing the note she heads for the store to see Mr. Ruebottom. Reaching the store, L.B. reaches for the door as Daisy comes walking out stopping in her tracks sitting down her bags exclaiming "B.L. is that you? I ain't seen you in a coon's age". Daisy wraps B.L. in a hug before she can respond. Returning the hug then letting go just as excited B.L. says "Yeah it's me, I'm gonna open a vet clinic here in Hazzard if I can find some space. I was just about to see Mr. Ruebottom about his note on the bulletin board and the cabin out near Cripple Creek." Daisy still can't believe who she's seeing "it'll be great to have you around sugar. Oh Bo and Luke will be so surprised to see you all grown up. What's it been 5 years since we seen you at your high school graduation?" B.L. thinks a moment suddenly realizing it HAS been that long since she has seen anyone here in Hazzard. "Yeah gosh I hadn't realized it's been so long. How's Uncle Jesse?" "Oh he's just fine, you come out for supper when you get settled in, he'll whup ya if you don't come see him when he finds out your in town." Laughing at what Daisy says although there is truth in it, "I'll do that Daisy. I'm staying with Cooter till I find a place to live. "Hugging L.B. again Daisy smiles saying "Good, well I better go and get this stuff home to Uncle Jesse before he throws a fit." L.B. returns the hug "Ok see ya soon, I'd better see about this cabin."

As Daisy leave's L.B. continues on into the store relieved to see that Mr. Ruebottom is free of helping customers at the moment. After exchanging pleasantries and L.B. filling Mr. Ruebottom in on the happenings with her of late she gets right down to business. After talking for a while the come to an agreement of $5000.00 which L.B. doesn't think is a high enough price to be asking for the cabin, barn and 5 acres of land but she doesn't argue. Shaking hands with the store owner L.B. leaves to go to the bank to open a checking account and as Boss Hogg for a small loan to buy the property. Entering the bank she goes to the only teller in sight's window. "I'd like to open a checking account please?" The teller gives L.B. some papers to fill out which L.B. sits in one of the chairs against the wall and does while the lady sees to another customer. After filling out the papers L.B. returns them to the teller handing her $800 to deposit all the money she had in savings back in Coreyville. "Is Mr. Hogg in? I need to discuss a loan with him." After receiving a nod of yes and a finger pointing to Boss Hogg behind the swinging gate. Entering the little partitioned area L.B. gets right down to business. "Mr. Hogg I'm Brandy Lou Davenport and I'd like a small loan to buy some property." Sneering Boss remembering L.B. from her childhood replies "Oh you would huh and just what do you have for collateral not much I bet. Having been prepared for such a reaction L.B. fishes in her hip pocket pulling out the pink slip to her 1971 Dodge Demon. "Will this do Mr. Hogg? Taking the slip of paper Boss Hogg examines it then grudgingly nods "yes this will do just let me get the papers drawn up." Getting some papers out of his desk drawers Boss Hogg fills them out then turns them to B.L. pointing to an X, "sign here".

Taking the offered pen B.L. scrawls her name on the signature line then hands the papers back to Boss. Looking them over one more time Boss pulls out a money box from his desk counting out the $5000 dollars and grudgingly handing them to B.L. Taking the money B.L. stands extending her hand "It was a pleasure doing business with you Boss."

After shaking hands L.B. puts the money in her purse and leaves the bank going back to the store and buying the property. Once this is done she goes to the green Plymouth roadrunner placing the note under the wiper blade of the car. Then returning to her own car L.B. gets in heading out of town to start some supper for herself and Cooter, driving by her new property on the way;it has been a busy day and she is ready to eat, take a hot shower, relax and get a good night's rest.

The End


End file.
